Back in Session
by twinklingbats
Summary: A few days after her mysterious dream, Liddell has finally fallen back into a normal school routine. However, memories of her subconscious adventures still cling to her within reality as strange people begin to transfer to the school. With an odd sense of familiarity nagging at the young witch, what will she discover as new students and faculty arrive on campus?
1. Chapter 1

The school bell chimed, signaling the end of third period. A cacophony of rustling papers and scraping chairs filled the room as students filed out of class. The young witch-in-training looked up from her book with a half focused gaze in her purple eyes. Realizing the class was over, she packed up her things and headed out of the room.

By the time she got to the main hall, a current of various species, otherwise known as school's student body, were already flowing past, chatting on their way to their various classes. Slipping into the crowd, the girl began to make her way to her fourth period history class. Clutching the large book she'd been reading to her side as she walked, the witch paused as she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Liddell!" Kitty exclaimed, pushing between a banshee and a warlock. The banshee let out a small shriek, and Kitty's tail stood straight on end. "S-sorry!" the cat girl exclaimed, amber eyes widening as the two students walked past.

Liddell rolled her eyes. "What's with you, Kitty?" the witch asked, grabbing her friend by one baggy sleeve of her blue dress. Liddell pulled her friend to the side of the hall before more students had the chance to trip over her.

"I was going to tell you! In second period-!" Kitty began excitedly, trying to get her thoughts in order.

The girl waited for her friend to calm down, but after a few moments, she sighed with impatience. "What _is _it?" Liddell demanded with a huff of annoyance. She clumsily attempted to cross her arms over her purple bandeau as she struggled to keep her book from slipping out of her grasp.

Kitty shook her head, attempting to refocus. "We have a new history teacher!"

Liddell blinked a few times in surprise. "Did the old one finally kick the bucket?" she questioned with sudden interest. It was rare for new teachers to come in, especially in the middle of a school year.

"Dunno!" Kitty shrugged. "You've got that class next anyways, right? So you'll be able to see for yourse-" she was cut off by the sound of the warning bell echoing through the now almost-empty halls.

"Crap!" Liddell exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late to class! Later, Kitty!" she called to her friend who was already scrambling in the opposite direction.

The sound of clicking heels and the occasional greeting of a pumpkin lantern echoed through the silent halls as Liddell bolted to her next class. Sliding around the corner, the witch grabbed onto a knob and yanked open the door just as the sharp sound of the final bell rang through the building. Quiet snickers bubbled throughout the room as a classful of students watched Liddell slink in. All eyes were on the young witch as she clutched her book to her chest. With an annoyed expression blooming into a blush of embarrassment, she ducked her head down and attempted to get to her desk unnoticed.

"Excuse me," a voice called, stopping the witch in her tracks. She turned around, meeting the gaze of a very tall man with red eyes. Or rather, she noted, a single red eye, since half of his face was covered in long silver bangs. The man, who Liddell realized was her substitute history teacher, gave her a toothy, but otherwise friendly enough smile. "You must be Liddell," he stated, glancing at a clipboard he had in his hands through a pair of thin, black spectacles.

"T-that's me..." Liddell trailed off as she stared at the man in bewilderment.

"I'll have you know, I don't tolerate tardiness. But this time, I suppose it's alright," he said with no hint of seriousness in his tone. "Please take your seat, Liddell. Class is starting!"

The young witch made her way to her desk and slouched into her seat, avoiding eye contact with the other students as she went. As the lesson began, the girl stared at the new teacher in wonder. Something seemed so familiar about the man as he lectured the class, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it could be…

Shrugging off her thoughts for the time being, Liddell pulled out a pencil and a sheet of paper as she tuned into the lesson. Her eyes widened in amusement as she realized the sub was enthusiastically describing various historical methods of torture in excruciating detail. Throughout the room students were already looking pale as the teacher obliviously continued his detailed lecture to the captive audience.

After a few minutes of talking, he paused, not seeming to notice the uneasy expressions forming on some of the students' faces.

"Now everyone," the man said with a smile. "Contrary to popular belief, does anyone know when the first account of the iron maiden's use was recorded?"

Liddell raised her hand, and the teacher bid her to answer. "Seventeen ninety-three," Liddell responded, thankful that the some of the random knowledge she had obtained could finally be put to use.

The man's eye widened in satisfied amusement. "Good!" he exclaimed with a smile. Turning to the rest of the class, he continued his lecture.

The bell rang just as the man was beginning to explain the mechanics of the rack. Queasy students quickly shambled out of the room, but at the substitute's request, Liddell hung back. When the last student had left, the man chuckled. "I hope they'll still be able to stomach their meals!" he beamed as he reorganized some stray papers on his desk. "I know it's lunch hour, so I promise to not keep you for long," he assured the young witch with a smile.

Liddell responded with a nervous laugh. "I thought your lesson was pretty interesting," she admitted. "In a sickening sort of way."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" he remarked with ease. "How did you manage to answer my question? That's hardly common knowledge."

"Lots of books," the girl responded.

"You must really like to read," he pointed out, acknowledging the large book Liddell was clutching in her arms.

"Yeah..." she trailed off. _Where had she known this man?! _she thought, annoyed by the sense of familiarity she couldn't manage to place.

"Umm... Liddell?" the substitute asked, snapping the witch back to attention.

"W-what?" the girl stammered, a blush forming across her face.

"I was asking you what you were reading," he clarified.

"O-oh..." Liddell muttered. "It's a book on dreams, lucid specifically..."

"Ah, dreams!" the man said, stifling a yawn. "I think it's time I had a few of those myself. I won't keep you any longer. Goodbye, Liddell! I look forward to having you in my class," he concluded with a cheery smile.

Before she could react, he extended his hand and patted her on the head.

"Y-yeah! Well, uh, buh-bye!" Liddell stammered, rushing out of the room as a blush danced across her face.

The man smiled as she left the room. _What an interesting girl_, he thought, chuckling quietly to himself.

He'd missed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Liddell quickly made her way to the cafeteria, retying her blonde twin tails as she walked. By the time she arrived, the lunchroom was filled with other students laughing with friends or waiting in line for their food. Scanning the crowd, she spotted Kitty sitting at a table with a group of other girls Liddell was casually acquainted with. Walking over, everyone welcomed the young witch warmly. Liddell gratefully sat down in the spot Kitty had saved for her and conversation resumed. The witch began eating a tuna sandwich Kitty offered as the other girls excitedly chattered.

"Did you hear about the new history teacher?" a sylph girl asked with an airy giggle.

"Oooh, yeah! He's kinda cute," a succubus sporting twisting horns and a long tail replied.

Liddell rolled her eyes. Typical gossip.

"What about you, Liddell?" an elven girl asked, her gaze shifting to the young witch.

"U-umm..." Liddell stammered, a light blush dusting across her cheeks. "I guess he's cute... in a bloodsucking sort of way."

"What do you mean, Liddell?" Kitty asked, taking a sip from her carton of milk.

"C'mon, Kitty," Liddell began. "Think about it. Did you see those eyes? Not to mention his hair and skin. Totally a vampire."

"Oooh!" the demon girl cooed with a devious smirk. "Looks like someone's got her eye on the new teacher!"

"As if," Liddell scoffed, irritably averting her gaze.

"Does anybody know his name?" Kitty inquired, her ears perking in curiosity.

"Mr. L-something...?" the elf pondered, placing a finger to her chin as she tried to place the name herself.

"It's Loue," Liddell responded without thinking. "His name is Loue." Liddell's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. Where the hell had that come from? It had occurred so naturally to her, without even a moment's hesitation. Even though she had only met the man today she knew beyond a doubt that her guess had been right... But... how?

Her thoughts were interrupted by high pitched giggling. None of the girls seemed to notice Liddell's surprise.

"Well, well... Looks like you've gotten to know Mr. 'Loue' quite well! Don't get jealous Liddell, but if you ever get bored, make sure to send him my way!" the demon joked with a mischievous grin and a wink.

Embarrassed giggles were elicited from the other girls.

Unamused, Liddell took the last bite of her sandwich and stood up. "He's all yours," she replied to the succubus with a light hearted grin. Spinning on her heel, she walked out of the cafeteria. After turning a corner, she burst down the hall in a run, her rapid steps echoing on the tiles.

When she finally reached the classroom, she knew he wasn't there. The lights had been turned off and the door was locked. She considered waiting around for him, but decided against it when she realized fifth period would be starting soon. Sighing, Liddell turned on her heel and collided with another person. The witch gasped in surprise as they both fell to the floor. Rubbing her head with one hand, the witch smoothed out her miniskirt with the other.

She looked up with a glare and scrambled to her feet. A young-looking boy with brown rabbit ears picked himself up off the ground. He glowered at Liddell under a messily cropped green fringe, his clay-red eyes boring into the girl. Clutching something Liddell couldn't see, the boy used his free hand to dust off his gray sweater vest and one long sleeve of his dress shirt.

"I suggest you apologize," he spat out, looking down on the witch with disdain. "Is there simply not enough room in a hall for two people, or are you as blind as you are careless?"

"You'd better watch your mouth, rabbit boy, or I'll shove a carrot so far up your ass you'll be-" Liddell threatened, before she was cut off.

"_First _of all," he began, "I am a hare. And _second _of all, it was _your _fault for not looking around before making such abrupt movements. Honestly!" the boy shot back rudely with a huff.

"Why you little-!" Liddell began, before she was once again interrupted.

A small, squeaky voice was coming from the hare's palm. Uncupping his hands from around the object revealed a small brown mouse resting in the boy's grasp.

"Oh, look, you've gone and woken him up. My apologies, Sir Dormouse, if it wasn't for this disaster girl..."

"Disaster girl, disaster girl," the Dormouse chanted sleepily. Opening his eyes revealed toxic yellow irises.

"Who're you calling 'disaster girl', you snot-haired punk?!" Liddell demanded angrily.

Abruptly as he had woken up, the Dormouse drifted off to sleep and began to loudly snore.

The Hare laughed. "Oh Sir Dormouse, he cares not a wit! Ah well, I'll be seeing you around, miss Disaster Girl," he concluded with a smirk before walking down the hall.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Liddell began to shout, but the hare was already gone.

_First a new teacher and now those weirdos,_ she thought, heading to class with an exasperated sigh. The day was only getting weirder and weirder.


	3. Chapter 3

She leaned back in her chair, a book flopping onto the desk with a thud. Tired of reading, Liddell's gaze fell to her bedroom window. The full moon shone brightly onto the campus below, painting the grounds in shadow. Regarding the starry sky with a groan, Liddell recounted the events of the day. Ignoring her encounters with the substitute teacher and a very off-putting student, the rest of the day had passed in a normal manner. After lunch, Liddell headed to her literature course where she practiced drawing out runes and chanting incantations from large, dusty spell books. Once fifth period was over, she attended her Advanced Potions class. After two hours of crushing herbs, working out the correct mathematical equations, and creating a satisfactory brew, the day was done. Liddell made her way back to the dormitories, where she had spent the rest of her evening studying and doing homework. Now the moon was out and rising, yet the young witch hardly felt tired at all.

Shortly after, Kitty made her way into the room. She flopped down onto her bed, hardly trying to stifle a yawn. The witch regarded her roommate with a sense of amusement.

"All worn out, fleabag?" Liddell asked teasingly.

Kitty had already begun nodding off, and mumbled an incoherent reply.

Rolling her eyes, Liddell jumped out of her chair and walked over to a large wardrobe. "No dreaming yet!" she called, pulling something out of a drawer. Making her way over to her friend, she gave Kitty's shoulder a nudge. "Go wash up," she grunted, dragging her friend up from the bed. She handed Kitty a dark blue pajama set.

The girl nodded, and made her way to the bathroom.

The average bedroom within the dormitory provided enough space for two people in addition to a small bathroom. However, as the principal's only child, Liddell had some advantages, including the luxury of a larger room and bathroom, which she shared with her best friend.

As Kitty prepared for bed, Liddell gathered up stray textbooks and papers, placing them into her bag. After the familiar sounds of hair and teeth being brushed halted, it was Liddell's turn to use the restroom. Retrieving a pair of purple pajama shorts and a top, the witch entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. After washing her face in the sink, she pulled her hair out of their ties, and brushed through her blonde locks. She paused for a moment, studying her features in the mirror. It was obvious enough without being said that she was not really the principal's daughter. Liddell looked nothing like the woman who had taken her in when she was only a toddler. _I wonder what my mother looks like, _Liddell couldn't help but think with a sharp twinge of curiosity and guilt. As much as she appreciated the principal for all she'd done, Liddell couldn't help but wonder who her real mother, the woman who abandoned her daughter in front of the school at such a young age, really was.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Liddell changed into her nightclothes and brushed her teeth. By the time she had finished preparing for bed, Kitty had already fallen into a deep sleep. Climbing into her own bed, Liddell blew out the lantern on her nightstand and shut her eyes. Minutes passed and Liddell was still not feeling tired. After a few more, Liddell sighed, knowing that sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

_Only one thing to do, _Liddell thought, creeping out of bed. Grabbing her coat and a pair of slippers, the girl tip toed out of her room, successfully managing to not disturb her slumbering friend. Once in the hall, she pulled on her coat and slippers as quietly as she could. With a wave of her hand, a small sparkling orb appeared in the her palm, emanating a golden light that glittered and danced off the pale walls. Now having sufficient illumination, Liddell walked to the end of the hall, down a flight of winding stairs, and out the dormitory's magnificent double doors.

The night air felt cool on Liddell's skin. Making her way towards a familiar cobblestone path, she extinguished the light between her palms. She walked past the library, full moon guiding her steps until the friendly glow of the pumpkin lanterns drowned out the pale light.

"Young lady, are you lost...?" a curious pumpkin lantern regarded the young witch with concern.

"I'm going to Babayaga's shrine," Liddell explained to the pumpkin lantern for the thousandth time. The path to the graveyard was rarely used by other students.

After a short distance, she turned and stared at the sight before her. Parallel to the graveyard, a lush garden bloomed gracefully about the school grounds, blocked off from the paths by fences and gates. Pulling her eyes away from the sight, Liddell turned, approaching the entrance of the graveyard. Before she could slip in, once again she was interrupted.

"Hey, Liddell. What happened to sleep?" a hollow voice cheerfully questioned.

Liddell glanced upwards and met the gaze of a smiling jack-o-lantern. "Don't need it," the young witch replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I guess that's good... In a way," the pumpkin lantern muttered.

Pushing against the entrance, the wrought iron gates screeched open in protest. Flecks of rust fell off the hinges like dried blood. Picking her way around overgrown patches of weeds and bits of broken tombstone, Liddell followed the winding path. Avoiding the largest cracks in the pavement, the young witch glanced around her. Under the moonlight the old, sinking graves protruded from the ground like teeth. Just ahead, Liddell could make out the glow of a neon-green swamp.

Quickening her pace, she stepped onto a wooden bridge that creaked with every step. Weeping willows grew in abundance here and had no trouble surviving within the bubbling waters. Some of the branches overhead swayed in the light wind, while others dipped into the toxic bayou. On both sides of the bridge, petrified stumps jutted out of the swamp at grotesque angles.

Liddell loudly rapped on the wooden door of the shrine. Without waiting for an answer, she barged in.

"Hey Babayaga, you old bag!" Liddell called into the dimly lit room. "You kicked the bucket yet?"

"Ah, Liddell," an old woman chuckled from the back of the small space. "Not just yet, my bucket is in fine shape."

Liddell approached the silhouette of the elderly witch, avoiding heaps of miscellaneous items and books. Shelves hung from the walls, displaying containers filled with every item imaginable. From graveyard dust to spiders' legs, Babayaga had it all. Liddell reached a small counter where the old woman hovered. The jar of eyeballs resting upon it seemed to turn and stare at the young witch with the same curiosity Babayaga felt.

"What brings you here tonight, Liddell?" the old witch asked with a mischievous smile, her voice creaking like the wrought iron gates with age. "In need of another life lesson?"

"Whaddaya mean...?" Liddell questioned childishly.

"Ah," Babayaga mused. "So you didn't learn anything at all?"

"Maybe if I knew what you were talking about," Liddell answered, rubbing her head.

"It only occurred a few days ago," Babayaga reminded the girl sternly, a hint of bewilderment in her tone.

"What are you even talking about?" Liddell demanded. "Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Just the other day, you came down here asking about some magic," the hag began cautiously.

"Oh yeah. I kinda remember that. Whatever potion you gave me was whack," Liddell explained with a grimace. "I can hardly remember a thing, but what _do _remember was that I felt like I was tripping balls."

"Whaaat? That's crazy, you're crazy-" Babayaga began to say, but before she could finish, she began to loudly cough.

Liddell crossed her arms, staring at the old woman with an unamused look.

"HACK! HACK- Agh!" Babayaga exclaimed as one eyeball popped out of her head and rolled across the counter.

Liddell rolled her own eyes. "Stop embarrassing yourself!"

"Darn ulcers are acting up again..." Babayaga muttered. "I need some sleep," she concluded, waving the small girl away.

"But I just got here!" Liddell protested in dismay.

Grabbing her dislodged eye in one hand, Babayaga swiftly chopped Liddell across the shoulder with the other. The girl jumped back in surprise, shock registering on her face. Popping her eye back in, Babayaga began to laugh. "I've still got it!" she chortled through coughs.

With a blush bleeding across her face, Liddell angrily stomped out of the shrine, Babayaga's raspy laugh following her out of the swamp.

After exiting the graveyard, Liddell began to follow the familiar path back to the dormitories. Sleep was finally taking hold, and her eyelids began to droop. Stifling a yawn, Liddell looked up and caught a glimpse of something in the garden. As she peered into the darkness, she was unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or if someone was actually wandering amongst the greenery. Not doubting what she saw, Liddell ran through an ivy-covered entrance.

The aroma of flowers pervaded through the flourishing grounds, intermingling in an intoxicating perfume as Liddell wandered among rose bushes and beds of colorful blooms. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a lone figure standing in the midst of a courtyard.

A girl stood in the moonlight, her skin glowing with the same pale, ethereal light. Wind pulled at strands of her dark hair, long tendrils flowing in the breeze as the hem of a long, green dress billowed about her feet. The very way the girl held herself gave off an aura of regalia.

Liddell was entranced with the girl basking within the glow of the moon. Before the witch could react, the girl turned, her dress shimmering with every movement. She acknowledged Liddell with a serene gaze, as if she had known the young witch had been there the whole time.

"Hello," the girl uttered in a tone that matched her expression. "Are you here to pray as well?"

Taken aback by the odd question, Liddell stuttered out a reply. "N-no I'm not. Who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here before..." she trailed off nervously.

The young woman smiled warmly. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Kaguya. You have never seen me before because I have just transferred here today," she answered simply enough.

Liddell quickly introduced herself, not sure of what else to say to the girl. The need to sleep was finally getting the best of her. Unable to stifle it, a loud yawn tumbled from Liddell's mouth. She blushed in embarrassment.

The girl named Kaguya laughed, a tranquil, friendly sound. "You seem to be falling asleep on your feet, Liddell. Perhaps you should go to bed," she suggested lightly.

Liddell agreed sheepishly and began to take her leave.

"I shall see you, Liddell," Kaguya called with a wave of her hand.

Liddell waved back and left the garden, the moon shining radiantly above her.


	4. Chapter 4

Nodding off for what seemed like the thousandth time, Liddell once again snapped to attention. Third period seemed to stretch on endlessly as her Magic Theory teacher continued to lecture. While normally the class fascinated Liddell, she found it difficult to stay awake after being up so late the night before. Lack of sleep had taken it's toll on the witch, who had already skipped first period gym and slept through her second period study hall. Now as the teacher lectured, she continued to doze as students scribbled down their notes around her. Eventually the bell rang, jolting the witch awake. She made her way groggily out of the room, dragging her bag with her.

Liddell trudged into fourth period, hardly noticing Loue's greeting as she tumbled into her seat. The final bell rang and class began. Desperate to stay awake, the young witch tried to focus on the sound of Loue's voice, but to no avail. Quickly Liddell was lulled into a deep slumber.

_Hazy images of torture devices and moonlit castles flickered through her mind as she napped. Within her dream, she found herself wandering into a stone room bathed in the flickering light of candles. She walked aimlessly through the strange area, a heavy floral aroma pervading the air from the red roses tossed around the room in heaps. As her dream faded, the face of a familiar vampire called her name._

"Liddell… _Liddell_…!" the young witch jolted awake to the sound of her name being called loudly. She looked up to see Loue leaning in front of her desk. "Falling asleep in class? I must be really boring…" he teased lightheartedly. "Other teachers might be mad if they caught you falling asleep, but I struggle with staying awake during the day, too. I guess I'll let you off the hook this time," he mused with a smile. "But you should probably pack up your things so you can get to lunch."

"S-sorry, okay," Liddell muttered, more alert after her much needed nap. She picked up her bag and slid out of her desk, feeling refreshed as she headed out of the entirely empty room.

Loue followed the witch into the hall. "I'm just going to lock up before my break," he began, turning to secure the door.

"Looooooooooue~!" an excitedly shrill voice called from behind them.

Any grogginess Liddell still felt was pushed away as she saw a teenage girl run towards the teacher at full speed. Tripping over one of her wedged heels, the girl clumsily slammed into Loue. Liddell stared with her mouth agape as she watched Loue lose his balance and tumble through the doorway. The classroom lanterns lit up as Liddell entered the room, the strange girl still sprawled on top of the teacher.

"Hello, Aquell," Loue muttered sheepishly, his face burning with embarrassment.

The girl greeted him with a laugh before she continued to chatter excitedly, despite the fact that they were both still laying on the ground. A few moments passed before Liddell irritably cleared her throat. Aquell looked up at the small witch, seeming to register for the first time that she and Loue weren't alone. The girl finally stood, her balance still questionable in her heels. She brushed off her ruffled blouse and pencil skirt as Loue struggled to get up as well.

Aquell eyed Liddell suspiciously as she spoke. "And who might you be, missy?"

The witch glared at the other girl in annoyance, but before she could speak, Loue interrupted.

"This is Liddell," the vampire stammered as Aquell continued to rest upon him. "She's one of my students."

"Oh!" The girl chirped in relief, her bubbly enthusiasm returning.

Liddell leaned against the threshold of the door, arms crossed. "Are you two dating or something? You seem pretty close..."

"Yes!" Aquell giggled as Loue attempted to deny the claim.

"Riiight…" Liddell trailed off before glancing up at a clock. "Well, I don't wanna be a third wheel, so I'm gonna scoot!"

"What?! Liddell...! Hey!" Loue called as Aquell began hugging him once more.

Liddell groaned, but turned around. Seeing the "help me" look plastered on Loue's face, she decided to take pity on the vampire. "What's up?"

"Perhaps you could show Aquell to the lunchroom…?" he offered weakly.

"I think I've got a better idea," Aquell interrupted, turning to Liddell. "Since I know you're not my competition now, I think I kind of like you! Do you want to hang out after school instead? I'll be at swim practice all afternoon!"

"Uh…" Liddell began, hesitant of how to begin. "I don't really-"

"Great!" Aquell interrupted, "I'll see you after class! Don't be late!" She stumbled a bit, Loue catching her before she could fall again. With a laugh, she righted herself and called an excited goodbye over her shoulder as she exited the classroom.

"She's a piece of work..." Liddell muttered after she was sure the other girl was out of earshot.

"Yes she can be a handful, but she's really quite nice," Loue replied in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I guess I panicked," he concluded with a sheepish laugh.

"It's just one swim practice, I'm sure it'll be fine," Liddell shrugged. She pulled her bag over her shoulder. "I gotta get to lunch now. I'll see you later, Loue!" she called as she left the room with a wave.

As the final bell rang, Liddell met up with Kitty and talked for a bit before making her way to the gymnasium. When she reached the doors, she paused begrudgingly for a moment before entering. Walking into the building revealed an expansive area created with all the inhabitants of the school in mind. Due to the considerable diversity of people within the academy, gym class was a time for all species to maintain their personal fitness in an environment well-suited to their physical makeup. However, with the exception of a few athletes, the gym was in disuse for the rest of the day.

Liddell made her way across the floor, peering through the dimly-lit area. Two witches flew through obstacle courses suspended from the ceiling, their broomsticks effortlessly weaving through the air. To one side of the room an intricate climbing system precariously twisted up the wall. Doors concealed areas for weight training and exercise equipment. Liddell passed by a series of tall panes of glass built directly into the gymnasium. Peering through them revealed the interiors of magically-enhanced rooms where students could exercise their powers without causing much harm to themselves or the building.

Wandering through a maze of scattered sparring mats and past the locker rooms, Liddell opened up another door to reveal a massive indoor pool. An area built for an array of water elemental creatures, the pool served as a haven for the students who were otherwise forced to sport legs throughout the course of their day. During school hours, a variety of creatures could be found splashing about and exercising within the expansive area.

The pool was already populated with half a dozen mermaids swimming rapidly down the length of the structure. Sitting on a bench beside the entrance, the witch saw Aquell perched in a tall chair above the water, blowing on a whistle shaped like some sort of shell.

"C'mon, ladies! You can do it! Swim! Swiiiiim!" the mermaid yelled excitedly from the stand.

When she saw Liddell sitting on the other side of the pool, she gave her a beaming smile and a wave before once more calling encouragements out to the mermaids as they continued to paddle. Liddell watched the mermaids for a while, admitting to herself that the practice was pretty entertaining.

After a while, eventually she decided it was time to head out and get some homework done. She waved goodbye to Aquell, who was precariously hanging off the side of the lifeguard stand as she yelled optimistic encouragements to her teammates. Looking up, Aquell beamed at Liddell and waved back… with the only hand she'd been holding onto the stand with. Aquell fell into the water, instantly growing her tail. As she and the other mermaids began to laugh and splash at each other, Liddell rolled her eyes and slipped out the door with a lighthearted laugh.

The gym was silent as the golden rays of afternoon was darkened into evening outside. As Liddell reached for the door, she heard a voice behind her.

The girl turned to see two witches standing close to her back. In the dimming light, she realized they were from her gym class. Liddell wore an indifferent expression on her face, internally groaning as she stared at the pair.

"Where were you at gym today, Liddell?" one of the witches questioned in a condescending tone.

The second witch smirked. "Probably overslept. Doubt coach even noticed she was gone since she's always sitting in the bleachers with her nose shoved in a book."

"What're you reading, anyways?" the first witch called, reaching for Liddell's bag. Grabbing onto the strap, the girl dragged Liddell away from the exit.

Liddell slapped the witch's hand away, the sound of the hit echoing through the quiet gymnasium.

The girl stood for a moment, shocked at the retaliation before taking a step forward. "You trying to start a fight or something?!" she growled.

Liddell scoffed dismissively. "I don't have time to deal with you idiots. And I'd watch what you say, before someone gets tired of it and wipes the floor with your asses. Buh-bye!" she called, turning to leave.

"Oh look," the second called with a snicker. "The principal's daughter is running away. Just like her mommy. Are the rumors true, Liddell? Did you really get dumped on the doorstep of the school when you were a kid?"

Liddell felt the words hit her like a punch. She turned slowly, anger boiling inside of her. "What the hell did you just say to me…?" she growled, her voice trembling with every word as tears formed in her eyes.

"I think she's gonna cry," the first witch sneered in mock concern.

Liddell dropped her bag, ready to form a rune as the two girls gaped in apprehension. The young witch paused for a moment, shocked by the sudden change in the pair as she realized they weren't looking at her, but rather at something _behind _her. Liddell turned to see what they were staring at, meeting eyes with a frighteningly tall man that was looming above them. He grinned slightly, revealing eyeteeth sharpened to points.

He leaned down, meeting face to face with the shorter. "_Mademoiselle_… Liddell…?" the man asked curiously, a hint of a French accent bleeding into his words.

Liddell heard the sound of hasty footsteps quickly fading out of earshot as the two witches bolted from the gymnasium. She quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes. "That's me," Liddell responded with a gulp. "H-hatter…?" she whispered in a daze, hardly aware of what she had said.

The man stared at her with confusion before he spoke. "You mistake me for someone else. I am the new assistant librarian. I'm here to tell you that you have a fine. On a…" he trailed off, straightening himself up as he observed a slip of paper in his hands. "... book of dreams," he concluded with a more amicable grin that still managed to give Liddell the creeps.

"Right… I have it right here," Liddell replied hesitantly. She pulled the book from her bag and handed it to the man. "I'll pay the fine tomorrow," she added.

He nodded, stepping away from the exit. "Will you be alright…?" he questioned as Liddell stepped out of the gymnasium.

"You talking about earlier?" Liddell scoffed with mock indifference. "Don't worry about it, I can take them."

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Au revoir..." he called lightly as Liddell hastily retreated down the hall. She turned to say goodbye, but realized in bewilderment that the man had already disappeared.

**-xxx-**

**Hello to anyone still reading this fic! I finally updated, haha. My goal is to start completing and rewriting all the stories I've abandoned as well as planning some new ones in the process. Since spring break is right around the corner, expect to see more updates soon. Also, I've finally decided to take on a project that's been requested of me before. So keep an eye out for a LouexLiddell fic that should be popping up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! As always, feel free to review~**


	5. Chapter 5

The young witch ambled down the familiar halls to the school's library, tossing a few coins in her hand as she walked. It was lunchtime, and Liddell had decided to go pay back the fine the new librarian's assistant had told her she owed the day before. While Liddell could be a bit lax about paying her fees, she decided it would be for the best to not get on the assistant's bad side. Though he seemed friendly enough, Liddell couldn't help but feel a little creeped out around the man. Something about the way he acted around her seemed to have a deeper meaning behind it, as if he knew something Liddell didn't...

The witch paused, the coins clicking with finality as they landed in the palm of her hand. She stood in front of the heavy double doors leading into the school's impressive library. Liddell grasped the handle of one door, straining slightly from the weight of the wooden entrance as she pulled it open. The scent of aged paper and wood intermingling with flecks of dust drifted through Liddell's senses, the familiarity of the expansive room greeting her like an old friend. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she approached the librarian's desk.

Realizing nobody was behind the counter, Liddell's voice filled the silence of the space. "Hello?" Liddell called, craning her neck to see if anyone was in the back room.

With all of the other students eating in the cafeteria, the library was even quieter than usual.

"Anyone there?"

When no answer was given, Liddell sighed and decided to wander through the labyrinth of bookshelves until she could find someone to help her pay her fine.

Liddell lightly traced the tips of her gloved fingers across the texts. Despite all the hours she'd spent in the library, there were still shelves upon shelves of decaying tomes the witch had yet to read. Just the thought of one day reading the towering piles of books that surrounded her filled her with an excitable anticipation. Feeling relaxed in the quiet, Liddell decided to stay a bit longer. Settling on going to a comfortable nook where she often read, Liddell grabbed a large book off the nearest shelf and climbed the steps to the second floor. When she reached her destination, Liddell realized that she hadn't been alone in the library after all.

A young woman looked up from her book as Liddell wandered into the alcove. Tucking a strand of dark purple hair behind her ear, the stranger smiled warmly at the young witch.

"You've come to read here, too?" the young woman questioned, looking at the large book Liddell held in her hands.

"Yeah," Liddell answered, giving the girl a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked curiously, with a tilt of her head.

"N-no!" Liddell replied. "It's just kinda weird seeing other people here around lunchtime," she explained. She looked down at the book the girl held in her lap. "What are you reading?

In response the young woman lifted the cover of her book to give the witch a better view. "One Thousand and One Nights," she explained with another smile. "I've always been fond of these stories."

"Yeah, they're pretty interesting," Liddell agreed enthusiastically.

The witch looked at the girl lounging cross legged in the chair before her. Between the bangles hanging on her wrists to the saroul pants that seemed to billow around the girl's legs, Liddell thought that she looked like something out of the book of tales she was reading. Something about her seemed regal, and she already looked like an Arabian princess.

"You must enjoy reading," the stranger mused in reply to the witch's comment.

Liddell blushed slightly before she spoke. "Yeah, and I spend a lot of time here," she explained. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you around here before… My name's Liddell, by the way."

The young woman smiled at the witch. "I'm pleased to meet you, Liddell. My name is Lyra."

The girls continued to talk about books, discussing the topics they liked to read about and their favorite stories. Eventually Lyra had to leave to get ready for her next class, but Liddell decided to hang back and take a bit of time to read.

After some time the witch assumed that the lunch period would be over soon. Shutting her book, Liddell headed back down to the main floor of the library to pay her fine.

As her eyes fell on the librarian's desk, she saw that it was occupied by the new assistant.

"I'm here to pay my fine," Liddell explained as she approached the man.

"Wonderful," he replied, extending a slender pale hand to take the coins the witch handed to him. "The librarian mentioned that you had a tendency to be irresponsible when it came to bringing books back on time," the man teased with a grin.

Liddell crossed her arms across her chest with a _hmph!_ "At least I bring them back!" she retorted.

The assistant librarian let out a small laugh. "Yes, I suppose that would better than nothing if it was not already a requirement... Goodbye, young miss," he called as Liddell began to exit the library.

She turned and waved to the man before heading into the hall. The door fell shut behind Liddell as she paused. A strange sweet scent mixed with smoke seemed to waft throughout the air. Other than herself, Liddell noticed that the halls were still entirely empty. Curiosity piquing her interest, Liddell decided to go investigate the unusual smell, her heels clicking on the ground as she headed off in the direction of the laboratories.

**~xxx~ **

**Hi, everyone! I'm on summer break so I should start updating more regularly. I've been fighting a bad case of writer's block recently, which is why I haven't shown up sooner, but I wanna keep posting lots of content over my break. I hope you liked the new chapter! Special thanks to ****foxchick1 for being so interested in my AWT fics and keeping me motivated. And of course, thanks to everyone else who's taking time to read my stuff! ^^** **Feel free to rate and review, and I'll see everyone next time!**


End file.
